mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Бабуля Смит/Галерея/Сезон 6
День очага Granny Smith distributing presents S6E8.png Princess Erroria squished by large gift box S6E8.png Starlight sings and walks by the Apple family S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png 28 розыгрышей спустя Big Mac and Granny Smith turned into zombies S6E15.png Zombie Big Mac and Granny lumber outside S6E15.png Zombie Granny Smith appears in the road S6E15.png Rainbow swerves away from zombie Granny S6E15.png Zombie Granny slowly following behind S6E15.png Zombie ponies approaching the barn S6E15.png Zombie ponies cornering Rainbow Dash S6E15.png Rainbow Dash --none of you are--- S6E15.png Pinkie Pie --of course not, silly!-- S6E15.png Ponyville ponies say --gotcha!-- to Rainbow S6E15.png Pinkie Pie --pranks can be a lot of fun-- S6E15.png Ponyville ponies rendered speechless S6E15.png Rainbow and ponies laughing together S6E15.png Бакбольный сезон Applejack assembles unicorns on the field S6E18.png Applejack on buckball field explaining buckball to the unicorns S6E18.png Granny Smith the buckball referee S6E18.png Applejack explains the rules of buckball S6E18.png Applejack --meet in the middle of the field-- S6E18.png Applejack --try to be the first one to kick it-- S6E18.png Granny Smith starts the first buckoff S6E18.png Applejack sends the ball flying S6E18.png Pinkie Pie ready to buck the softball S6E18.png Pinkie Pie back-kicks the softball S6E18.png Applejack --all the unicorns have to do-- S6E18.png Granny Smith blowing her whistle S6E18.png Applejack --just try your best, Pinkie-- S6E18.png Pinkie Pie bucks the ball with a double-hoof kick S6E18.png Applejack --great save, Fluttershy!-- S6E18.png Applejack bucks Fluttershy's served ball S6E18.png Applejack --beat me twice in a row-- S6E18.png Pinkie Pie bucks ball with a spinning kick S6E18.png Виноваты знаки отличия Gabby helps Granny Smith cross the street S6E19.png За всем не угонишься Granny Smith and swimming pig in photo S6E21.png Где скрывается ложь Granny Smith laughing loudly S6E23.png Granny Smith wiping her tears away S6E23.png Apple Bloom --what's so funny--- S6E23.png Granny Smith --your big sister lied so much-- S6E23.png Granny --the whole family ended up in the hospital-- S6E23.png Granny Smith reaches for a rocking chair S6E23.png Granny Smith starts telling the story S6E23.png Granny Smith's flashback begins S6E23.png Granny Smith --stop jabberin' and get to workin'!-- S6E23.png Granny Smith muttering to herself S6E23.png Granny Smith --I need you to go to town-- S6E23.png Granny Smith --the apple blight's been awful-- S6E23.png Granny Smith --shorter than a dwarf crabapple tree-- S6E23.png Granny Smith entering the barn S6E23.png Applejack and Granny --can't plow a field with 'em-- S6E23.png Big McIntosh feeling embarrassed S6E23.png Granny Smith skeptical of Applejack's --big idea-- S6E23.png Granny --what does this here opportunity mean-- S6E23.png Granny Smith appears to like Applejack's idea S6E23.png Young Applejack looking smug toward Big Mac S6E23.png Granny Smith shouting --absolutely not!-- S6E23.png Young Applejack --why can't we sell a few barrels-- S6E23.png Applejack --you gave zap apple jam to Filthy's grandpappy-- S6E23.png Granny Smith --ain't the same thing!-- S6E23.png Granny Smith holding a jar of zap apple jam S6E23.png Granny Smith --cider starts to spoil-- S6E23.png Granny Smith --that is why every cider season-- S6E23.png Granny Smith --lines up at Sweet Apple Acres-- S6E23.png Granny Smith --first come is first served!-- S6E23.png Granny Smith remains firm in her decision S6E23.png Young Applejack --I get what you're sayin'-- S6E23.png Young Applejack --I sort of promised-- S6E23.png Granny Smith still in complete refusal S6E23.png Granny Smith --cider-makin' is iffy business-- S6E23.png Granny Smith --probably not gonna have a lot-- S6E23.png Granny Smith --I'm sorry, Applejack-- S6E23.png Granny Smith --just gonna have to un-promise-- S6E23.png Big McIntosh continues berating Applejack S6E23.png Big McIntosh notices Granny Smith enter the room S6E23.png Big Mac nervously asks Granny for oat crumbles S6E23.png Granny Smith returning to the kitchen S6E23.png Applejack and Big McIntosh sigh in relief S6E23.png Young Applejack --excuse me one second!-- S6E23.png Applejack slams door in Filthy and Spoiled's faces S6E23.png Applejack tackles Granny Smith into the kitchen S6E23.png Granny Smith with salad bowl on her head S6E23.png Granny Smith --what in tarnation--- S6E23.png Young Applejack --I didn't see ya there-- S6E23.png Granny Smith --t'weren't possible to see nothin'!-- S6E23.png Granny Smith poking Applejack's forehead S6E23.png Granny Smith frustrated --it's suppertime, girl!-- S6E23.png Young Applejack --I'd wanna get it before dark-- S6E23.png Young Applejack --you go start countin'-- S6E23.png Applejack pushing Granny Smith toward the door S6E23.png Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk listen to Applejack S6E23.png Granny Smith pushing crate of blight sprayers S6E23.png Applejack knocks Granny Smith into the barn S6E23.png Granny Smith face-down in the hay S6E23.png Granny Smith shouting frustrated at Applejack S6E23.png Applejack --I just decided if I helped you-- S6E23.png Young Applejack --it would go faster-- S6E23.png Granny Smith shouting --you're too late-- S6E23.png Granny Smith --all the sprayers are here-- S6E23.png Applejack looking back toward the farm gate S6E23.png Young Applejack --oh, good-- S6E23.png Applejack stops Granny Smith from leaving the barn S6E23.png Applejack --when did you first fight the apple blight-- S6E23.png Granny Smith remembering her first apple blight S6E23.png Applejack sneaks away as Granny tells her story S6E23.png Granny Smith finishing her story S6E23.png Applejack --we gotta get to the hospital-- S6E23.png Granny Smith in mild surprise S6E23.png Granny Smith asking --who's sick--- S6E23.png Applejack --you're needed at the hospital-- S6E23.png Granny Smith asking --whatever for--- S6E23.png Applejack --it's startin' to infect ponies now!-- S6E23.png Granny --what in tarnation are we waitin' for--- S6E23.png Granny Smith trotting out of the barn S6E23.png AJ, Big Mac, and Granny approach the Ponyville Hospital S6E23.png Applejack notices something near the hospital S6E23.png Applejack directs Granny to the back of the hospital S6E23.png Applejack --to avoid anypony in the waitin' room-- S6E23.png AJ, Big Mac, and Granny enter hospital from the back S6E23.png Applejack pushes Granny Smith into a hospital room S6E23.png Granny Smith dressed in a hospital gown and mask S6E23.png Granny Smith --if you say so, dearie-- S6E23.png Young Applejack --now you wait right here-- S6E23.png Young Applejack --check on your presentation!-- S6E23.png Applejack galloping to the hospital waiting room S6E23.png Granny Smith doesn't know what's going on S6E23.png Applejack notices Granny wandering the hallway S6E23.png Filthy Rich appears in the hallway behind Granny S6E23.png Granny Smith demanding an explanation S6E23.png Young Applejack --they need you to wait here!-- S6E23.png Applejack shoves Granny into a supply closet S6E23.png Granny Smith comes out of the supply closet S6E23.png Applejack --you were supposed to stay there!-- S6E23.png Granny Smith --it was a supply closet!-- S6E23.png Young Applejack stammering S6E23.png Young Applejack --come with me, but be quiet-- S6E23.png Applejack --save your voice for the big presentation!-- S6E23.png Young Applejack goes down another hallway S6E23.png Granny Smith follows Applejack through hospital S6E23.png Applejack runs around looking for Big Mac S6E23.png Applejack frantically runs up and down the hallway S6E23.png Applejack outside the surgery theater door S6E23.png Applejack and Granny Smith enter surgery theater S6E23.png Applejack and Granny Smith in a surgery theater S6E23.png Young Applejack worried about Big McIntosh S6E23.png Masked Pony stops Applejack from entering theater S6E23.png Granny Smith begins her --presentation-- S6E23.png Granny Smith holding up Big Mac's hoof S6E23.png Granny --only thing to do is prune the branches-- S6E23.png Masked Nurse --did you say 'prune them branches'--- S6E23.png Granny Smith --what else you gonna do-- S6E23.png Granny Smith approaches a surgical tools table S6E23.png Young Applejack admits to her lies S6E23.png Applejack pulls sheets off of Big McIntosh S6E23.png Big McIntosh grinning nervously at Granny S6E23.png Granny Smith surprised to see Big McIntosh S6E23.png Granny Smith --that is a darn good question-- S6E23.png Young Applejack heaves a heavy sigh S6E23.png Young Applejack confessing the truth S6E23.png Granny Smith --there ain't no apple blighted ponies--- S6E23.png Applejack confesses the truth to Filthy Rich S6E23.png Masked Pony 1 --so she's not a doctor--- S6E23.png Granny Smith --I don't know what in blazes-- S6E23.png Granny Smith --I ain't goin' anywhere-- S6E23.png Granny Smith blowing a raspberry S6E23.png Granny Smith --not after this display!-- S6E23.png Granny Smith glancing toward Filthy Rich S6E23.png Granny Smith threatening to tell Stinkin' Rich S6E23.png Granny Smith offers to tell another story S6E23.png Ponies raise their hooves as Granny begins another story S6E23.png Applejack --not a story I'm proud of-- S6E23.png Applejack --a lifelong lesson about bein' honest-- S6E23.png Apple Bloom learns her lesson S6E23.png AJ, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac point at Granny S6E23.png Granny Smith --you're darn tootin'!-- S6E23.png Granny Smith --everypony quit your lollygaggery-- S6E23.png Granny Smith holding cider jug and glass tray S6E23.png Apple family laughing together in the barn S6E23.png en:Granny Smith/Gallery/Seasons 5-6#Season six Категория:Галереи персонажей